Lives for me
by AliceDeath
Summary: Ils étaient emprisonnés, avec pour seul moyen de libération: la mort de l'un d'entre eux.


Lives for me...

Note de l'auteur : Aucun personnage de Kingdom Hearts n'a été maltraité lors de l'écriture de cette fiction. (Excepté deux similis qui m'ont bien saoulé.)

-C'est marrant quand on y pense.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Le destin. Il est vraiment mal foutu...

-Tu penses encore à ça dans un moment pareil ?!

Isa et moi sommes dans cette pièce depuis maintenant plusieurs heures. Je crois...

Attachés à deux vieilles chaises en bois par de multiple chaine. Avec une seule main de libre. Celle qui fera basculer la balance du destin.

De notre destin.

-C'est qui ce malade ?!, avait hurlé mon ami en asseyant, une fois de plus de se détacher, en vain.

-Je n'en sais rien. Le propriétaire des lieux, sans doute.

-Ah ! Laisses-nous partir enfoiré !, Lança Isa à la caméra qui nous narguée.

-Je vous l'ai déjà dit, non ? Je n'en laisserai partir qu'un. Celui qui restera en vie.

Allez, dépêchez-vous de vous décider Je commence à m'impatienter. , Dit une voix légèrement robotisée.

Cette voix, il s'agissait de celle du maitre des lieux. Un homme en combinaison bleu couverte de sang et portant un masque à gaz.

-Parce que tu crois vraiment qu'on va jouer à ton petit jeu ?! Les flics vont débarquer d'un moment à l'autre ! T'es foutu, mec !

-Isa...

\- Détaches-nous, connard ! Ou je te jure que je vais me faire un plaisir d'éclater ta petite tête de gros porc sur le bitume !

\- Isa, calme-toi...

-Enfoiré, JE VAIS TE...

-Silence !, Hurla le psychopathe.

Vous avez gagné, les enfants. Venir vandaliser ma demeure ne vous a pas suffi ? Vous voulez en plus jouer avec mes nerfs.

Il marqua une pause.

C'est fini. Je perds patience. Si l'un d'entre vous ne se tue pas dans les deux minutes qui viennent, je me débarrasserais de vous deux, de la façon la plus atroce qui soit.

Deux minutes !

Alors que notre agresseur avait crié ses mots, un panneau s'illumina sur le mur à notre gauche désignant le compte-à-rebours de notre descente aux enfers.

-Fait chié !, Lança Isa, en frappant dans sa chaise avec sa main disponible.

Je ne réagissais pas à sa colère. Après tout, il était normal qu'il soit à bout de nerf.

Si nous en étions là, c'était principalement à cause de moi.

Mon regard dériva sur le compte-à-rebours.

Ils ne nous restaient plus qu'une minute à vivre.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir embarqué là-dedans Isa. Si j'avais su, je ne t'en aurais pas parlé. , Dis-je à mon meilleur ami, la tête baissée.

-Pour que j'apprenne dans le journal que tu as été tué par un malade mental ? Merci mais non merci.

-Isa...

-On va s'en sortir, Lea. Ne t'inquiète pas. , Me dit-il en m'offrant un léger sourire.

-Non, toi, tu vas t'en sortir.

Peu après lui avoir lançait cette phrase qui laissa s'immiscer en lui une sorte d'incompréhension, mes yeux dérivèrent instinctivement sur la table qui se trouvait en face de nous comme s'ils avaient compris mon attention.

En effet, sur cette table se trouvait un pistolet. Un pistolet qui ne contenait qu'une balle. Une balle pour ne supprimer qu'une personne.

De ma main non attachée, je saisis alors l'arme à feu tant convoité que je plaçai sur ma tempe sous le regard terrorisé d'Isa.

-Lea, je t'en supplie ne fait pas ça ! Tout va s'arranger tu verras !, avait-il hurlé désespérément.

-C'est fini. Je ne peux plus revenir en arrière. C'est toi ou moi, non ? Alors à choisir, je préfère que ce soit moi. , Lui avais-je dit en soutenant son regard pour lui montrer que j'étais sérieux.

-Non ! S'il te plait, ne fais pas ça !, Cria-t-il terrorisé et au bord des larmes en voyant que j'avais placé mon pouce sur la gâchette.

-Au fond de moi, je l'ai toujours su. J'ai toujours su que tu continuerais ta route sans moi. Il faut croire que ce jour est arrivé. , Dis-je en restant le plus calme possible.

-Non ! Je refuse ! On s'est promis que l'on resterait toujours ensemble, non ?! , Me balança Isa en pleurant.

-Dix secondes !

La voix grinçante et criarde de notre incarcérateur ne fit qu'appuyer ma décision au détriment d'Isa.

-Ne m'oublie pas, hein ?

, Lui dis-je retenant, du mieux que je le pouvais, mes larmes.

-Lea, fais pas ça !

-Cinq secondes !

Alors que mon doigt menaçait d'appuyé sur la détente.

Alors que mes larmes coulaient à flot sur mes joues teintées de sang.

Je lui donnai cette phrase qui allait celer à jamais ma destinée.

Lui, mon ami de toujours, avec qui j'avais vécu les meilleurs moments de mon existence.

Cette seule est unique phrase, qui resterait à jamais mon seul et unique héritage. Mon souhait le plus cher :

-Vis, pour moi.

Un coup de feu Un hurlement Un rire strident Puis, plus rien.

Note de l'auteur : Pour ceux qui se demanderait quels similis ont été maltraités, il s'agit d'Axel (qui n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier ma brillante idée !) et Saix (qui semble pensé que pleurer devant une histoire écrite alors qu'il n'a pas de cœur, soit une quelconque forme de sorcellerie).


End file.
